It's Hurt -AH!
by Candyroll
Summary: Mereka sudah berjanji akan saling bertanggung jawab apapun hasilnya. / "Hei, Karma! Kau jangan puas sendiri! Bagilah tempat untukku!" / "Ugh, ternyata ini sangat sempit, Nagisa!" / Rated : T


Ruangan gelap dengan ribuan hawa panas didalamnya itu berasal dari empat orang pemuda yang nafas masing-masing saling memburu. Suara-suara dibaliknya pun tidak tertahankan dinding dingin yang melapisinya, mengakibatkan suara tersebut terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

Entah tidak tahan atau apa, seorang pemuda bersurai oranye menyembul keluar dan menutup pintunya. Wajah penuh keringatnya tidak diacuhkan. Ia hanya memamerkan senyum tipis dengan ribuan kelabang sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Aku tidak terlibat, titik."

Ia berucap sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan jeritan pilu.

-::-

It's hurt —AH!

Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom bukan punya saya, titik.

Genre : romance, humor (?)

Rated : T+++

Warn : threesome, fic terinspirasi dari salah satu fic di fandom DGM, typo(s)

-::-

Ruangan gelap tanpa pencahayaan yang cukup kini menjadi tempat bernaung tiga orang pemuda dengan salah satu dari mereka masih diragukan ke-'laki-laki'-annya.

Berguling dan beradu bersama diatas ranjang, saling menggesek seraya menyebarkan aura panas yang segera memenuhi ruangan. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru hanya bertampang pasrah dan kesakitan, berbanding dengan sisanya yang mengumbar hawa nafsu dan rasa ingin menguasai.

"N-Nagisa! Singkirkan tanganmu, ngh!"

"Tidak bisa, K-Karma! I-ini menyakitkan!"

"Hei, Karma! Kau jangan puas sendiri! Bagilah tempat untukku!"

Nagisa mengerang kesakitan tanpa memperdulikan suara tidak terima Maehara. Sudah cukup Karma yang terus membuat punggungnya mengejang, menahan sakit. Bagaimana kalau ditambah Maehara? Entahlah. Akal sehat Nagisa memerintahkan untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut sekarang ini.

"Karma! Bagi aku tempat, biarkan aku masuk!" Maehara menjerit tidak terima. Karma yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Nagisa.

"Bagaimana, Nagisa?"

Sedikit lega karena dibebaskan untuk sementara, Nagisa menghela nafas. "Terserah, asalkan itu tidak menyakitkanku."

"Pilihan yang salah, Nagisa," Karma mendengus, menggeser sedikit dan memberi Maehara wilayahnya tersendiri.

Maehara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung masuk. Nagisa yang tentu menjadi korban seketika menjerit histeris.

"AH— INI M-MENYAKITKAN, MAE! Ngh—" terlihat Nagisa berusaha menahan teriakan pilunya.

Baik Maehara dan Karma tidak peduli. Yang penting mereka sudah mendapat tempat tersendiri. Nagisa pula yang memberi mereka izin.

"Ugh, ternyata ini sangat sempit, Nagisa!"

"Sudah kubilang, dasar berotak sempit," si setan merah menyodok bagian bawah Nagisa keras, sang empunya langsung mengerang kembali.

Tidak mau kalah, Maehara ikut menyodok Nagisa. "Jangan ambil wilayahku, Karma!"

Wajah Nagisa memucat. Peluh keringat akibat aktifitas mereka bertiga mulai bercucuran. Selimut tipis yang seharusnya menahan mereka dari dinginnya malam pun sudah terbang entah kemana. Tetapi dinginnya malam tidak berpengaruh sama sekali bagi mereka, kegiatan menindih dan menyodok lalu menggesek mereka itu sudah cukup menebar aura panas.

"KARMA SIALAN! LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR SANA!"

"EH?! SALAH SIAPA MEMAKSA MASUK!"

"AH! I-ini... menyakitkan... to-tolong hentikan...," lirih Nagisa.

Berusaha sekeras apapun, lirihan Nagisa tidak akan dianggap oleh kedua makhluk brutal itu. Bahkan ruam-ruam merah yang terlihat seperti _kissmark_ di lehernya pun seolah tidak membuat dua makhluk itu merasa berdosa.

Namun ini bukan salah mereka, bukan pula salahnya. Ini adalah apa yang mereka putuskan dan apa segala resikonya akan ditanggung bersama. Mungkin mereka akan menyesal, tetapi tidak apa untuk sekarang ini.

Ajaibnya, Karma merespon lirihan Nagisa. "Apa kau menyesal, Gender-kun~?" nada menggoda terdengar, bahkan di tengah kegiatan menyodoknya sekalipun.

Nagisa meremat sprei kasur yang telah kusut sementara badannya bergerak ke kana-kiri. Gerakannya itu membuat ranjang yang disangga empat kaki ikut bergerak kecil dan menghasilkan suara-suara memilukan.

"T-tentu aku tidak me-menyesal... NGH! MAEHARA, TO-TOLONG AGAK PELAN AAAH!"

Jeritan pilu diabaikan. Dua orang pengumbar nafsu saling mempertahankan posisi, meski rasa sakit perlahan-lahan mulai menjalar. Abaikan semua itu, mereka saling berebut hak kekuasaan.

Nagisa merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Serangan dari Maehara maupun Karma tidak ada bedanya, keduanya sangat menyakitkan. Belum lagi terkadang badan keduanya menindih tubuh kecilnya itu, lalu menggeseknya dengan kasar.

"SIAAAAL –AAAH! CEPATLAH KELUAR, NGHHH, MA-MAEHARAAAA!"

"SURUHLAH SI SETAN MERAH ITU DULU."

"Aku sih tahan-tahan saja," Karma cuek dan menyodok lagi, membuat Maehara nyaris terpental keluar.

.

.

.

"DEMI KEMESUMAN OKAJIMA, KALIAN NGAPAIN SIH?! BERISIK BANGET SAMPE KE WILAYAH KELAS A TAU!" seorang wanita dengan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya mendobrak pintu kamar. Diduga namanya adalah Kayano Kaede.

Maehara sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya melompat keluar dari ranjang. "TANYA KE ORANG YANG NGASIH KITA BERTIGA KAMAR SEMPIT INI! GA ADA ASE, DINGIN TAPI PANAS, GELAP PULA! MANA KASURNYA SEMPIT BANGET, KUCEL LAGI!"

"KALIAN KAN YANG MINTA SEKAMAR BERTIGA!"

Karma ikut bangkit dan membela kubu Maehara. "Sebenernya bukan kita yang minta sekamar bertiga, si Gender-kun itu yang maksa mau ikut."

Nagisa selaku korban _kesakitan_ masih dalam posisi. "APAAN!? YA AKU MANA MAU MASUK KELOMPOK NAKAMURA-SAN!"

"Kau kan masih diragukan," balas setan merah.

"BODO AMAT!" Kayano menengahi, atau merasa terkacangi. "KENAPA KALIAN GA TIDUR DI BAWAH AJA KALAU DIATAS GA MUAT?! DAN SUARA APAAN TUH, 'KELUAR' DAN 'MASUK' ITU! JANGAN BUAT VIDEO HUMU DISINI!"

"OGAH TIDUR DIBAWAH. BANYAK KECOA!" Maehara jaga imej.

"Gak se-level," Karma meng-alay. "Betewe, itu tuh suara si Maehara. Dia maksa pengen ikut masuk, ikut tidur diatas. Ya dianya ga sadar diri, ranjang buatku dan Gender-kun saja ga muat, bagaimana kalau ditambah dia?"

"Terus apaan suara Nagisa yang ga bakalan menyesal itu?"

Nagisa tiba-tiba masuk obrolan. "Maksudnya itu aku gak nyesel masuk gudang sumpek gini, daripada satu kelompok sama Nakamura-san."

Kayano masih tak mau kalah. "DAN ITU TADI KENAPA POSISIMU AMBIGU BANGET?! TENGKUREP SAMPE KETINDIH-TINDIH BEGITU!"

"SALAHIN MEREKA NOH!" Nagisa berdiri dan serta merta menunjuk si pucuk oranye dengan si buah apel merah. "BOKONG SUCIKU AJA SAMPE KENA SODOKAN EMEJING KAKI MEREKA! NOH LIAT LEHERKU JUGA, AMPE RUAM-RUAM GINI GEGARA ALERGI KASUR ITU!"

"Hah?" Kayano cengok sedetik.

"Nasib orang yang di tengah," mulai ada tanduk setan di kepala Karma.

Kayano sadar kembali dan lanjut teriak-teriak mirip ibu PMS, "UDAH, INI DAH MALEM DAN TIDUR SANA!"

Kali ini, Maehara dan Karma beserta Nagisa saling melirik dan akhirnya kompak berteriak,

 **"** **OGAH! KAMI MINTA PINDAH KE KAMAR VVIP KAYAK YANG LAIN! GAK MAU DI GUDANG KEK GINI!"**

Kayano kicep seketika. Andai Koro-sensei ada disini dan tidak egois dengan kabur ke Filiphina, nasib tiga serangkai itu tidak akan seperti ini dan ia juga tidak perlu menggantikan posisi sang guru sebagai yang bertanggung jawab atas kelasnya.

Tolong, tisu mana tisu.

Kayano pengen mewek mengingat ia akan jadi wadah penampung protesan dari keajaiban tiga serangkai entah untuk berapa lama.

 **FINISH**

A/N : Hai hai~ saya athor baru di fandom ini. Gak usah perkenalan ya—

Hayoo ngaku siapa yang omes? MUAHAAAHAHA. Jadi ceritanya kelas E itu lagi nginep di hotel yang sama kayak kelas A. Tapi karena gak muat, Karma dan Maehara akhirnya nginep di gudang. Eh si Nagisa main asal ikut aja, dia ogah satu kamar sama Nakamura. Bisa jadi bahan ujicoba baju maid ntar (?).

Ambigu ambigu ambigu. AMBIGU EVERYWHERE.


End file.
